The New Jiggle Butt Gang
by ThatChronicKid
Summary: Mudgu joins Fairy Tail and the new Jiggle Butt Gang with Erza, Cana, and Lucy. Join them on missions, relationships, and being gassy.


**Hello everyone, welcome to a brand new story. This story I thought of with ****_Sorcerer SMC._**** It takes place after the Magic Games in Fairy Tail, but the Guild of said name doesn't get disbanded in this story. Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**Warning: This story has girls farting a lot. If you don't like that, don't read. If you don't mind it, then continue reading.**

It was a beautiful day in Fiore, as it has been an entire year since the Fairy Tail guild had won their first ever Wizard Games Tournament. We then see three beautiful women from the Fairy Tail guild, as they were on a mission.

One was a very curvy blonde whose hair was tied to the side with a blue ribbon, aside from her bangs, which she had two long strands of hair on either side of her bangs. She has DDD-cup boobs, thin waist, and wide hips with a big butt. She is wearing a black latex jumpsuit that showed off her curves very well, with a belt holding a pouch around her hips. This is the 18-year old Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfillia.

The woman walking on the left to her is just as curvy, and has scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She had the same size boobs as Lucy, but just a bit bigger, had a thin waist, and wide hips with a big butt as well. She was wearing the same jumpsuit as Lucy. This is the 20-year old Re-quip mage, Erza Scarlet.

The last member with the other two girls is also curvy. She has brunette hair and purple eyes. She had the same sized boobs, waist, and hips with big booty as the others. She was also wearing the same jumpsuit as them as well. She was carrying a wine bottle. This was Fairy Tail's resident drunk, Cana Alberona.

The reason they were wearing the jumpsuits was they wanted to be like the original Jiggle Butt Gang. They were embarrassed to do it a year ago, but got used to it as time passed. Now they fart in combat without being embarrassed about it.

"Man, that was a good idea to stop for lunch." Lucy said, rubbing her full belly.

"Yeah, that town had some great booze." Cana said, drinking from the wine bottle. "So, what was the mission again?"

"The town we were in has a problem with some dark wizards in the forest nearby." Erza said, as they were nearing the forest.

Just as the three ladies were about to enter, a male wizard was thrown out of the forest by three wizards all covered in cloaks, hiding their identities. The man on the ground had short black hair, and was pretty muscular. He wore a black cloak over a blue shirt, jeans, and brown boots. He was also wearing torn-up gloves. He was taller than Gajeel, but not as tall as Elfman. He was pretty beat up from the other wizards, but he could still stand. The three women saw that he was being surrounded by the three dark wizards.

"Come on, we have to help him." Erza said, as she rushed forward

"Right." The other two said, following her lead. All girls jump up into the air and aim their asses towards the evil wizards and the wizard they're helping.

"Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy Blast!" They yelled, as they all blasted powerful farts, knocking out the evil wizards. The wounded wizard had covered his nose in time.

All three girls landed on their feet, then walked towards the wizard. "Are you alright?" Erza asked the wounded wizard.

"Yes, thanks to you three." The wizard said, uncovering his nose and mouth.

"Were those the only three?" Lucy asked.

"No, there's a whole guild in the forest." The man said.

"Great, we have to fight a whole guild." Cana whined.

"There wasn't that much members in the guild." The man told them.

"Thanks, we can take things from here." Erza told the wizard, as they start walking towards the forest. Just as they were about to enter, the wounded wizard stopped them.

"Wait, maybe I could be of help to you." He suggested, making the ladies turn to him.

"But, you're wounded." Lucy said with concern.

"Yeah, how could you help?" Cana asked, then said. "We don't even know who you are."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mudgu Fluke." Mudgu introduced himself to the ladies.

"Nice to meet you, Mudgu. I'm Erza, this is Lucy and Cana." Erza said, introducing herself and her friends. "Mind if I ask what kind of magic you can do?"

"Oh, you see, I can do Stink Magic." Mudgu told the girls.

"Stink Magic? I don't think I've heard of that kind of magic." Lucy said, confused.

"Neither have I." Cana said.

"Mind explaining your magic to us?" Erza asked.

"Sure. Anything that has a bad smell, I could use my magic and turn it into a weapon that I think of." Mudgu said.

"Mind giving us a demonstration?" Erza asked, curious to how his magic works.

"Sure." Mudgu said. He noticed the remaining smell of the three girls fart blast, as he summoned a green magic circle, and all the smell was summoned to the circle. All the gas had combined into a sword that had a dark green hilt, and a steel green blade. The three girls were pretty amazed at his magic.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Lucy and Cana said in amazement.

"Interesting. Why haven't you used this magic against those dark wizards?" Erza asked, wondering why he didn't defend himself.

"Well, I usually carry bad smells around with me in vials, but I totally forgot them and came unprepared." Mudgu said, sheepishly.

'Really!?' Cana and Lucy thought.

"Well, now that you have a means of defending yourself, maybe you could lend a helping hand." Erza said.

"Sure, I would like to join you three." Mudgu said, as they all went into the forest to beat the evil wizards.

They all arrived at the dark guild, which was a big building, but not as big as the Fairy Tail guild. Erza kicked down the door, revealing there to be 20 dark wizards.

"Who are they!?" One dark wizard asked in a panic.

"That guy was here earlier!" A second dark wizard said.

"Those three women are from the Fairy Tail guild." A third said, frightened.

"Who cares, get them." A fourth one said, as all the dark wizards charged at the four wizards at the door.

"Split up. We can take five a piece." Erza said, as the other three agreed and split up.

Erza punched four of the wizards, while blasting a big fart to the last wizard, knocking them out. Lucy had summoned Taurus, which he knocked out three of the wizards, as Lucy knocked out the last two with a big fart of her own. Cana was surrounded by the five wizards she was facing, which she decided to put her ass in the air and ripped a long fart, knocking out the wizards without having to lay a finger on them. Mudgu then summoned his magic circle and started sucking up all the girls' stink.

"Stink Magic: Make club!" He shouted, making a big, green club with spikes. He hit all five wizards with the club, knocking them out.

"What's going on out here?" A voice asked. All four wizards look up to see a middle-aged woman, who was curvy, but not as curvy as the three Fairy Tail women. "So, it was you four who beat my boys?"

"You must be the master of this guild?" Erza asked.

"Yes, who's asking!?" The woman asked.

"I'm Erza, from Fairy Tail. we came to stop you." Erza said. She then rushed forward, jumped into the air, turned and placed her big but on the woman's face. She blasted a huge fart in the woman's face, which when Erza got off the woman, she was knocked out from the blast.

The Dark Guild was tied up by Erza, as the Magic Counsel had came to get them.

"Thanks for the assist." Erza thanked Mudgu, then asked. "How would you like to come join Fairy Tail?"

"I would love to." Mudgu said. "In fact, I was on my way to join that guild."

"Sweet!" Cana cheered. "How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm twenty-six." Mudgu told them. They all laughed, as they all went back to the Fairy Tail guild.

**That's it for now. Hopefully you guys like it, more to come soon. Next chapter will have my OC be in the guild hall, and he'll be going on more missions with Erza, Canna, and Lucy.**

**Enjoy the chapter :).**


End file.
